1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hats and hat bands, and more particularly relates to a cooling hatband for use with an attached headwear wherein the cooling effect is achieved by the evaporative action of water which is dispensed continuously to the cooling hatband.
2. General Background and Prior Art
Many situations dictate that an individual be required to wear a hat or like headwear. For example, in the construction industry, O.S.H.A. regulations stipulate that all personnel on construction projects wear a "hardhat" or like helmet. This regulation makes sense, as injuries and deaths can be prevented by the hardhat protecting the wearer's head from falling objects and the like. In hot weather, as often occurs during the summer months, hardhats, helmets and like headwear can be quite uncomfortable when the temperature increases to 80.degree. and more.